A problem inherent in vehicle maintenance involves the vertical lift and lowering of wheel/tire combinations, either to remove or install a wheel and tire, or to service related and proximal vehicle parts. Lifting a wheel and tire is difficult, because of bulk and weight, with many wheel/tire combinations easily exceeding an individual's ability to lift them. Even if capable, a worker is prone to injury. While various devices have been proposed to alleviate the problems associated with handling wheels and tires, none offer all of the desirable advantages most needed in providing a tool for such which is compact, inexpensively produced and sold, easily operated, and quickly height adjustable. More than one device previously offered is quite complex. Complexity often results in a user simply not using the device, due either to a lack of competency or to the time involved in use. And, complex devices often negate purchase due to cost of production and sale. Some devices previously proposed are also quite bulky, thereby restricting use.
Too many wheels, too great a base dimension, and large overall size deter use in crowded work spaces, and offer sometimes even greater difficulty in storage when not in use. Some such devices require extended legs because the tire and device must have such to support the tire and/or wheel and negate toppling. These prior proposed devices also do not allow a tire or wheel to be pivotally positioned upon the device. Some devices require external pneumatic pressure for operation, a less than desirable trait in various work environments. Further, the devices previously proposed do not lend themselves to use in multiples. Rotating tires, for example, requires that either two or four tires, on a typical car, require removal, transfer to another hub, and reinstallation. Therefore, multiple devices are needed. A bulky, costly, or complex device does not encourage multiple purchases and use. Further, a bulky device does not always allow access to the vehicle's hubs, as jack stands, lifts, equipment, and a host of other items may simply bar proximity of a bulky device. What is needed is an apparatus for supporting a tire, wheel, or combination which is inexpensively produced and sold, so that multiple units may be employed. The apparatus should be operable without instruction. The ideal apparatus should be sufficiently compact to allow full access to an area proximal to the wheel and tire, so that full unencumbered use is possible. The ideal apparatus should provide for foot control in lifting and lowering, so that hands can be used for other tasks. The apparatus should also be compact to provide for storage in limited space areas. The apparatus should provide rotation of the supported wheel and tire.The apparatus should be compactly sized to provide for confined space use, to provide for storage, and to provide for use in multiples, such as in rotating 4 or even more tires. The apparatus should further provide for holding a supported wheel and tire without the need for a user to aid in preventing the wheel and tire from falling. The present apparatus provides these advantages.